Alice prefiere los sudokus
by Shiorita
Summary: Si hay algo que los amigos de Alice no entienden es cómo puede gustarle Frank, siendo éste tan mago y ella tan... Muggle. Porque, a pesar de que Hogwarts mole y todo eso, a Alice le gustaba la vida que llevaba antes y ya tenía grandes planes para el futuro. Por eso Lily ha decidido jugarse el todo por el todo, liar a todo el mundo y apostar con Frank a que no es capaz de regalarle
1. Chapter 1

Frank tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Que si hay que sacar ese _Supera las Expectativas _en Pociones, si no quiere que Slughorn no ronde cerca de él cada medio minuto; que si hay que analizar todas y cada una de las jugadas de Quidditch para que las otras casas no tengan la más mínima oportunidad contra ellos. Que si hay que echar un vistazo para ver si los de primero están bien, que si hay que patrullar los pasillos, que si tiene que escribir a Augusta para que su madre no se lo coma con patatas. Que si tiene que decidirse de una vez por qué carrera quiere hacer ahora que los TIMOS le pisan los talones. Y ahora, encima, tiene que ganarle una apuesta a la pequeña Lily Evans. Como no tenía nada más en que pensar...

Por su parte Lily está tumbada en el sofá de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Piernas sobre la silla, libro abierto sobre su regazo. A su lado, Mary McDonald y Remus Lupin comentan ejercicios de Transformaciones y no sé qué más sobre las Brujas de Salem. Lily los mira despistada y hurga en la bolsa de Zonko que tiene a su lado.

—¡Terminado! —Celebra Mary mientras lanza la pluma contra la mesa y se deja caer en el sofá, junto a Lily.

Remus las mira mientras guarda sus apuntes cuidadosamente:

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos expliques en qué consiste esa apuesta contra el prefecto de la que todo el mundo está hablando.

Por supuesto, no dice nada acerca de que dicha apuesta está a punto de volver loco a James; más aún.

—Es fácil, sólo es tratar de convertir a Alice en una verdadera bruja.

—Que yo sepa, Alice ya es una bruja —le replica Remus, confundido.

—No del todo, no del todo —Lily se hace la listilla.

—¡Ey, Lunático! ¡Ven a ver esto! —Le grita Black desde la otra punta de la Sala. Remus, que no es capaz de decirle nunca que no, se despide de las chicas. Que James ajuste las cuentas con Sirius, él estaba tratando de sonsacar la información a Lily. Mary lo ve marcharse y se gira hacia su amiga.

—Lily...

—¿Si? —Pregunta ésta con aire inocente.

—Y.. ¿en qué se supone que consiste exactamente esa apuesta?

—Oh, en que Alice pierda algunas manías muggles.

—Y... ¿por qué Alice iba a querer perderlas?

—Oh, para conseguir otras más mágicas.

Mary sacude la cabeza. Con Lily a veces las palabras sobran para entenderse, y en otros momentos se necesitan un montón.

—Espero que funcione —dice tras un largo silencio y hunde la mano en la bolsa de Zonko ella también.

—Lo hará, ya verás.

Alice está en la Biblioteca tratando de concentrarse en ese gigantesco volumen cuyo título reza: _Derechos de las Criaturas y Monstruos mágicos durante la década de 1870. _Es un coñazo, lo sabe, pero el olor a viejo y la cantidad de polvo que levanta cada vez que pasa la hoja consiguen alejar a toda persona humana. Y cuando la señora Pince la mira desde sus gafas torcidas y anticuadas, le da constancia a Alice de que no pertenece a tal raza.

Al final, no le queda más remedio que marcharse de allí; y en cuanto sale por la puerta todos los problemas que tiene por delante caen encima como si de una losa se trataran. Hasta que uno de ellos —moreno, alto, guapo, atlético, cara de continua ausencia terrenal —se choca contra ella. Alice lo mira como si fuera un producto de su imaginación que ha cobrado vida en mitad del pasillo.

—No pongas esa cara, Alice, será hasta divertido. Mañana empezamos, en el desayuno.

Alice gime, murmura algo que suena a _domingo _y mueve los brazos en un gesto de queja que sabe que no va a servir para nada.

—A las nueve en punto.

—Encima eso, no había otra hora, no, las nueve. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese tío?

Hace ya tiempo que se ha terminado el sábado, pero Alice sigue quejándose. Para ella, un domingo está hecho para descansar, vaguear, y no hacer absolutamente nada. Hasta Dios está de acuerdo con ello. Por eso no entiende que el dichoso prefecto de Frank haya decidido estropearle la diversión y hacerla madrugar.

—No sé, Alice, te recuerdo que es prefecto. Está loco.

Alice mira a Peter, que afirma cosas como ésa cada medio minuto. Según Lily, influido por Black y por Potter; según Mary, con toda la razón del mundo. Están los dos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y Alice sabe que le debe una porque Peter ha cambiado sus preciosas horas de sueño (todas las horas de sueño son preciosas) por escucharla a ella.

—De todos modos, ¿a ti no te gustaba Longbottom, Alice?

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no que me levante a las nueve de la mañana un sábado a las nueve de la mañana. Y menos para ganar una apuesta contra Lily.

—Y... ¿de qué va la apuesta?

—Algo de un día completamente mágico o no sé qué rollos...

—¿Ein?

—No sé, tío. Supongo que será de hacer todo el rato magia o algo así. Yo no sé ni cómo me ha convencido. Además, que magia hago todos los días ¿no?

—Sí, eso sí. Aunque... si quitamos lo de clase, llevas una vida bastante muggle.

Estas palabras aún le resuenan a Alice en la cabeza cuando se presenta —vaqueros, zapatillas, camiseta y chaqueta con capucha —en la puerta del Gran Comedor al día siguiente. Puntual.

—¿Qué coño llevas encima?

La pregunta de Frank es demoledora.

— "¿Y ahora qué demonios pasará?"

—Así no visten los magos, —le regaña mientras se señala así mismo. Alice mira su atuendo: lleva unos pantalones de lo más curiosos, como si fuera un paje de hace dos siglos, y una túnica azul marino a juego con sus ojos.

—No pienso ponerme eso —y Alice recalca el _eso _con tal énfasis que Frank no tiene más remedio que ceder.

Frank la lleva a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade. También pasan cerca del Bosque Prohibido, y hacen una ruta nueva por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tanto Alice como Frank están seguros de una cosa: Lily va a ganar la apuesta. Ni se han aparecido, ni han usado la varita. Ni tan siquiera han llamado a un elfo doméstico para que les traiga la comida porque Alice se ha llevado un bocadillo envuelto en una especie de papel plateado. Dichosa chica.

El sol empieza a descender en el horizonte y Frank ve, peligrosamente, cómo se está terminando el día. Al final decide jugarse el todo por el todo, total ¿qué puede perder? Está tan seguro de que no va a fallar que, incluso, se compromete a que Alice le enseñe algo puramente muggle.

Es lunes, primera hora de clase y sólo Lily y Mary están en el desayuno. Ni los merodeadores ni Alice han hecho acto de presencia. Tampoco aparecen a primera hora y, hay que admitirlo, sin ellos las clases son un poco aburridas.

—¿Se los habrá comido la luna llena? –bromea Mary, mientras mete el libro de Encantamientos en la mochila y saca el de Astronomía.

—Probablemente.

—Oye, ¿vas a hablar con Frank sobre tu apuesta?

—No, si ya sé que él ha ganado.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Dado que aún no la he visto desde que los dos quedaron, supongo que Alice sí ha tenido su gran noche mágica.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué sentiste cuándo recibiste la carta de Hogwarts?

Frank tiene verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo alguien tan muggle, porque es la palabra que mejor define a Alice, pudo llegar a asimilar tal noticia.

—Pensé que me estaban vacilando. Recuerdo que le pedí a mi primo que rastreara en internet la dirección, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Internet?

—Sí, es una especie de red... como mágica. Puede hablar con gente de muchas partes del mundo. Aunque como casi nadie tiene un ordenador da igual, ¡vivan las cartas y los fax!

Frank prefiere no seguir preguntando. Al menos las cartas sí sabe qué son. Aunque no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por un aparato que te permite hablar desde cualquier parte del mundo.

—¿Y cuando llegaron los del Ministerio?

—Pensé que era payasos que se habían confundido de casa.

De nuevo Frank no dice nada al respecto, pero su cara es todo un poema. Alice, que no se ha dado cuenta, sigue hablando.

—Me lo creí al final, cuando entré en el Expreso. Durante las compras en el Callejón Diagon las cosas me resultaron tan surrealistas que no podía asimilarlas.

El tema se desarrolla sin mucho esfuerzo. De alguna manera Frank nota esa decepción en Alice, y le duele. Debe ser la primera persona que conoce que prefiere el mundo muggle al mágico. Tampoco es que él conozca mucho del mundo muggle, pero aún así.

Alice le cuenta un par de cosas a Frank que hacen que éste comience a entender. Y pronto comprende esa sensación de impotencia que sufre la chica. Ella, que desde pequeñita, quería ser médico (algo como los medimagos, pero sin varitas ni magia) ahora no puede. Alice le habla de la investigación, de las enfermedades, de la curas que han ido inventando. Y al final se va por los cerros de Úbeda cuando termina por contarle a Frank todo lo que, a su parecer, es digno de alabanzas en el mundo muggle. Le habla del cine, de la televisión, de la radio (que, incluso usan algunos magos), de los aviones, de los discos de vinilo y de los cassetes. Incluso de las armas de fuego, las bombas, los gases diseñados para matar.

—Estáis ahí todos, con vuestras túnicas de colores y vuestros sombreros de pico, creyéndoos los más fuertes y mejores de la raza humana; cuando hay otra gente que, en lugar de valerse de una varita, lo hace de su propio intelecto y de sus manos para ser mejor. Deberíais tener más cuidado, pues es una raza que, no sólo os desconoce, si no a la que le gusta jugar a ser dios.

Frank no dice nada, pero se percata de que Alice no se ha integrado en ningún grupo. En su pequeña declaración los protagonistas han sido ellos y vosotros, en ningún momento ha dicho nosotros. No sabe qué puede haber querido trasmitirle.

Lo que sí se da cuenta es que, hablar de esas cosas le ha borrado la sonrisa.

—Voy a enseñarte algo. Ya verás cómo te convence de que ser mago no es tan malo. Incluso te dejo que me enseñes a hacer algo puramente muggle después.

No sólo le quiere enseñar algo mágico, si no también volver a hacerla sonreír. Como capitán tiene las llaves de los vestuarios, así que no tiene ningún problema para hacerse con dos escobas. No son las mejores, pero no están mal.

—¿Escobas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para barrer el suelo?

—Oye, ¿dónde has estado tú cuando se celebraban los partidos de Quidditch?

—¿De qué? ¿Qué es eso?

—Quid di tch. Es el deporte mágico por excelencia.

En una pocas palabras le explica de qué va el asunto. Está tan orgulloso de ese deporte que no se detiene ni cuando Alice le acusa de no tener imaginación y de mezclar un par de deportes muggles (algo como una especie de baloncesto y fútbol) con escobas voladoras.

—Ven, súbete. Ya veremos qué piensas después de un viaje.

Por suerte para ambos Alice siempre ha sido bastante buena en los deportes. Sus padres, médicos, la inculcaron de pequeña esa obsesión por llevar una vida sana. Y junto a la adoración por las frutas y la lectura, también estaba la del deporte.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Frank, Alice se eleva en el aire.

Nota el viento en la cara, el suave olor a primavera que viene del este. Puede escuchar las promesas del horizonte y el susurro de las copas más altas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro y el corazón de Frank, de pronto, da un bote. Se acerca a ella en el aire.

—¿Qué me dices?

—Parece magia.

—Es magia. —Se ríe Frank.

—No, no ese tipo de magia. Me refería a la de verdad, no a la que estudiamos. Es como la belleza. Podemos estudiar toda la historia del arte y saber qué es hermoso y que no; pero será al mirar una puesta de sol, o una selva completamente virgen, cuando hayamos descubierto lo verdaderamente bello. Esto es igual. No es la magia que estudiamos en clase, si no otra: la de verdad.

Frank medita las palabras y comienza a comprenderlas tras mirar a su compañera una vez más. Podría llamarse magia a lo que él ha querido enseñarle (y ella no se ha dejado) durante todo el día, de mago a muggle; pero, realmente es mucho más fantástico descubrir la magia a través de los ojos de un muggle.

La mira, primero de reojo, luego fijamente. Ella tiene la vista perdida en el horizonte, allá donde los sueños prometen realizarse. Y comprende, también, lo que ha dicho acerca de la hermosura. Para Frank, bello era alzar la copa de Quidditch tras vencer a Hufflepuff en una final en la que ambos equipos merecen ganar. Precioso es llegar a casa y que Augusta haya decidido regalarle un viaje a tierras niponas, donde la magia es algo más que un cuento de niños, a cambio de ese montón de Extraordinarios que trae en la cartera. Fantástico es ese vestido azul oscuro de gala que guarda en el armario como si fuera un tesoro. Esas cosas son bonitas, en cambio, la chica que tiene al lado es algo completamente diferente. No es la más guapa, ni la más lista, ni la más dulce, pero sí parece el resplandor de la estrella que brilla para él.

Se acerca en un suave movimiento. Ella lo mira y suelta las manos de la escoba para que vea que ya puede soltarlas sin ningún problema. Eso asusta un poco a Frank, pues no deja de ser la primera vez que monta en escoba (no sabe si contar o no las clases de vuelo de primero, pues hace nada le ha preguntado que qué era el Quidditch, lo que no le da muchas esperanzas) y no quiere que, por temeraria, se mate contra el suelo. Estira los brazos, formando una especie de jaula, para protegerla. Alice lo mira y Frank no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que trata de decirle con los ojos. Pero le da igual, en este momento, al menos, le da igual. Lo importante es lo que él quiere que sepa. Se inclina hacia ella y acaricia los labios de la chica. Es un beso casi tímido, pero tampoco sabe cómo besarle e incluso teme su reacción. Mientras no de un paso brusco en falso y se caiga de la escoba... Frank deshecha esa idea mientras abre los ojos despacio, aunque su corazón sigue en un puño. Pero al ver que los párpados de Alice siguen bajados algo estalla en su interior. Alegría, la llaman algunos. Vuelve a besarle, un poquito más apasionadamente. Hasta que ella, por fin, se siente dueña y señora de su boca y participa gozosa en ese beso.

No saben cuánto tiempo han estado fuera, ni cuanto queda para que amanezca (¿Para qué sirve la magia si no puedes detener un momento como éste?). Pero tampoco es que les importe demasiado.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que los magos son mejores que los muggles por algo.

Alice frunce el ceño, porque para ella no habrá nunca unos mejores que otros, pero le deja continuar.

—Y que por ello tienen la responsabilidad de cuidarlos y protegerlos, como un hermano mayor cuida a su hermano pequeño.

Alice no dice nada, lo que provoca que Frank acabe diciendo algo más con tal de conseguir una respuesta. Algo que no ha pensado pero sobre lo que ya no puede retractarse. Sobre todo cuando Alice le replica:

—Entonces yo también estudiaré eso. Seremos dos grandes aurores, ya verás.


End file.
